Sabretooth's Beginnings
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Post-Origins. Victor Creed decided that he had to start a new life, and with a new life he needed a new name. But how can he when he’s plagued with a broken bond and memories that won’t leave him alone? M/M Victor/Logan past-relationship
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:** OOC_

**Chapter 1**

Numb, that's the main thing he was feeling. Even his anger seemed to be deflated. He wasn't remembered! His name now meant nothing to Jimmy, their bond was truly gone. It was pointless to keep hold of it now, there was no reason. He was the only one who remembered everything they went through. The bond they shared as brothers, the bond they shared as more then brothers. He couldn't help but closed his eyes for a short moment.

_Victor sat next to his brother, wondering faintly if he did the wrong thing by not waiting until his brother was older. Because after last night, where their brotherly relationship was taken to a level where no one else could understand. It was uniquely theirs. _

_"Victor... People heard us last night. They know that we're brothers." Jimmy muttered, finally breaking the silence that hung over their heads. Victor quirked an eyebrow as though saying 'so' at the fact that other people heard them last night, when he made his brother his. _

_"Your point?" Victor muttered as he kept his eyes trained on his brother while making sure to keep his defenses up so no one can sneak up on them. It was always the risk of staying in a hotel, muggers or other idiots who wanted to hurt them or steal from them. Or worse. _

_"They said it's wrong... You know, for brother..." Jimmy muttered, his mind trying to wrap around what the people said to him and angered deep down at the fact that they were budding in on what wasn't their business. _

_"Jimmy, don't go there." Victor warned, not liking where this was headed. He made a note to find the people who filled his brother's head with rubbish to have a _word_ with them about it. _

_"I know, but... Is it? Is it wrong for us?" Jimmy asked, he had to know once and for all and the only person he felt comfortable talking to about this sort of thing was Victor. Victor sighed; he could read his brother and faintly was glad that it wasn't judgmental at all or anything along that line. All it was, was curious confusion. _

_"No, our life. Our existence. Is ours to make, we're not like them Jimmy. So we don't have to go by their rules of right and wrong. Do this, or don't do that." Victor explained, completely confident and believing every word that came out of his mouth. _

_Silence after that, it was obvious to Victor that his brother was thinking. Victor sighed; his brother could be so irritating sometimes. Not to mention, sometimes he thought his brother thinks too much. Sometimes in Victor's opinion, his brother should just do something rather then spend hours or minutes thinking it over first. _

_"So... So incest won't imply to us then?" Jimmy asked, the word incest weird and uncomfortable on his tongue, he didn't like that word at all. Victor scowled at the word, he hated it more then he hated and distrusted people. _

_"'Course not. It's a term people use when they can't understand what we have. We're brothers Jimmy, we belong to each other. No one else can understand that." Victor stated, once again confident in his words. After all, too Victor they were right and he didn't care what others thought. What was right by him, goes. _

_"It hurt... what they said..." Jimmy admitted, feeling relieved for the moment at getting it off his chest. Victor could see that relief coming up and inwardly smiled at his abilities to counsel his brother. He got so much better then when they first ran off together thanks to Jimmy freeing them._

_"I know. But you gotta remember, that when it comes to us. They don't get a say, and what they do say is stupid and unimportant." Victor stated with a slight nod, and as usual. His word goes due to the fact that right after their talk they headed out leaving the trouble that could have started behind in the small town._

Shaking the memory away Victor turned his attention to the sky and ignored how the stars were out. It wasn't cold or too warm out, in fact it was perfect. Which was the perfect opposite to him, although it wasn't too long until he took real notice to the moon. It triggered a memory, one that could almost be the calm before the storm.

_Victor crouched down in the shadow of the cabin, listening to the story the damned woman inside filled his brother's head with. What a stupid pointless story. The Wolverine should have torn down reality to get its lover back not howl at the moon like a mangy mutt. And surely his brother could see that the woman wasn't the moon, not his moon anyway. She's vile, he should know. She's on the same side as he is. On the side he got stuck in because he was abandoned. _

_But of course, his brother was blind. And that made things painfully easy. No worries though, his dear little brother will get a wake up call like nothing he's seen before. Then maybe he could stop being so blind and ignoring his instincts so he could see that she was the fox in her story. And it was so obvious too! Her name had fox right in it! _

_Not to long after the story he could hear them turning in for the night. Peering through the window for a moment he could clearly see they're eyes were close and they were asleep due to the steady breathing. He glared at her with all the hatred he felt for her, after all she was touching and sleeping with what was his. With satisfaction he could see her look distressed in her sleep, as though her unconscious mind was aware of his presence. _

_A pity he couldn't kill her for real tomorrow._

He was glad the bitch was dead; teach her for being a fool and accepting the order to touch what wasn't hers. He faintly understood why she did it though; he would have done the same for Jimmy once upon a time. But that didn't change the fact he is happy she's dead, but he would have made her suffer greatly before she died instead of her succumbing to her gunshot wounds. No, if he had the privilege of doing the deed he would have broke her in ways only he could break a woman both physically and emotionally. All before he would show her how her organs looked when spilt out of her frail body.

Chuckling darkly he whispered, "Oh, how I would have made you suffer." His claws itched with the thought. Standing up he walked to the edge of the building he was sitting on and looked down, right below him was his brother. Sitting in the alleyway, head in hands. He knew Jimmy couldn't hear him; the sound of the city drowned his words with ease. Though the dark sneer that he had on disappeared as the numb feeling he was experiencing canceled everything else with despised ease.

His brother, his baby brother was so lost right now. Just like back then.

_Victor could do nothing but stare as the young boy sniffled heartbrokenly before him. His head buried in his arms on his knees, yet Victor didn't know what to. He was never faced with such a situation like this and didn't know where to start. But, James was his brother. Feeling his heart skip a beat at the sheer thought of having a brother to look after. Sighing Victor might as well give it a try. _

"_Hey, its… It's okay." Victor said, uneasiness could be found in his voice. A show of his uncertainty in dealing with this situation. After all, the beatings never taught him how to care. His father didn't teach him anything that was important other then how to survive under the hatred and anger of another._

"_No it's not… I'm…"James sniffled not bothering to look up despite the fact that he could feel his brother crouching in front of him, the pride at having a brother was canceled out right now with the sorrow and hurt he was feeling._

"_You're not a monster. Or a murderer or anything like that." Victor hissed out, more anger then he intended but the despite the harshness he could tell his brother wasn't fazed with it. Sighing in relief at that Victor set his hands on his brother's shoulders._

"_But…"James muttered, he needed to more insurances then that, all because he felt so lost right now._

"_Listen to me James, we got to be strong now. You understand that. Right?" Victor interrupted before his little brother could get too far in the depressed induced statement. _

"_I know… It… It doesn't change the fact that…" James muttered stubbornly, peeking up at Victor for a moment before looking away at the ground beside them. _

"_I know." Victor sighed, he understood better then anyone else in the world. After all, they were the same. They were brothers. _

"_She hates me…"James blurted out, it was off topic and probably one of the main problems at this point after all it's been said by many that 'Mother was God in the eyes of a Child' and his mother hated him._

"_Who…" Victor asked, frowning in confusion at the blurted words. Who could hate his brother, that he wasn't aware of? _

"_My… Mother…" James muttered, the tone clearly spelt out hurt._

"_James… James, listen to me. Okay, I'm the big brother so I know what I'm saying okay." Victor sighed inwardly as he said, he really wasn't good at this. But for the sake of his brother, he was going to try. _

"_O-Okay." James muttered, looking at his brother again while listening carefully. _

"_She may hate you, the world might hate us. But, that won't change a thing. We're brothers. We have each other, we will always have each other. And in the end, so long as we have each other then everything. Everything'll be okay." Victor said, wincing inwardly at his careless words at times. It wasn't the best thing to tell a young boy in their situation. _

"_Promise we'll never… never separate 'n be alone…" James asked quietly, hopefully. _

"_I promise." Victor promised with a nod as he settled next to his brother, pulling him closer in order to make sure he stays warm during this night. _

"_I promise too, Victor." James muttered as he finally fell asleep after the past few days of staying awake and running. _

He wanted to roar, he wanted to growl. He wanted to go down and attack his little brother and hurt him for not remembering their promise! Instead he forced himself to look away, to walk away from the spot where he was watching his brother. He had to decide on a lot of things, he had to survive in the world truly alone. No longer was he in a team simply because of spite. No longer was he with a brother who once watched his back and had the audacity to laugh at him and more importantly treat him like a person.

But much to his disdain, it wasn't easy because he couldn't get past the bond or the memories of it. So he had to find the loophole, and finding loopholes was something he was good at. What could he do that kept a small sliver of that bond alive while going into a new life? Closing his eyes he thought about it for a good long while, only opened his eyes when everything began to brighten as the sun rose in the sky. Frowning at that he shifted uncomfortably. All night, he didn't come up with anything.

First things first, he decided that the first thing he needed was a new name. A mutant name to go by. But what?

* * *

**Authores Note: **Heh, Okay so what do you think? I'm playing around with Victor "Sabretooth" Creed XD. And yes, there's implied slash XD heh

Let me know what you think so, read and review XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 2**

It was midday by the time Victor stopped walking. He spent all day thinking, and in the end he came up to one conclusion. The bond meant something still, which was why it hurt so bad to think about it or the betrayal. He had to find that loophole; he had to use that loophole that would free him of that bond. Only then could he live properly. Only then could he be free of these cursed emotions. If there ever was a loophole.

Commotion caught his attention as he turned his attention towards it. It was a couple of boys; he quickly identified them as brothers. One much younger then the other and the younger one were obviously unsure of the world so he kept his older brother close. Just like how things used to be between him and Jimmy. He could hear them talking though he didn't pay attention to the words, all he knew was that the older one was reassuring his little brother that things would be okay. As if.

Victor tore his attention away from them and ended up looking through a window, the employees of the store were putting up decorations for Christmas. Scoffing at that he kept walking.

_Victor wondered the street, keeping his hands in his pockets. He was looking for cloths for his newly acquired little brother. He always wanted a little brother. One thing was for sure, he was glad that James didn't have to learn what it was like to be beaten by their father. Because one thing was for sure, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Not like that one time when his brother gave him some chocolate and tea for a Christmas he swore to keep that memory close to his heart. Shield that good memory from all the bad that no doubt will be there. _

_He ignored the passersby with natural ease. The first set of cloths he ended up stealing and getting caught so he had to hurry back to where he left his brother. Trying to lose them on the way so he didn't lead them back to his brother. _

_It took a few hours, but he managed to lose them. Smiling at their failure to outwit him he approached his huddled and probably cold brother.  
_

"_Hey… Change into this. It'll be warmer." Victor said handing his brother cloths and watched out for people as his brother wordlessly listened and did what he was told. Once done Victor noted that James stood next to him. _

"_Victor… What're we going to do now?" James asked, uncertain of what they were going to do now after all they were just kids. Victor thought about it for a moment until information he picked up in town came back to him. There was a job they could go to. _

"_We'll go to British Columba. There's a town were we can live. No one will follow us there." Victor stated, he had to find a way on the train though which wasn't going to be easy._

"_Something like the Northern Frontier I heard Mom and…" James mused though he trailed off as he remembered that the man who he thought was his father wasn't, how could they lie to him? Victor caught it and choose to ignore it for now, his brother will get over it eventually. He had to. They had to be strong; they had to leave the past where it is, in the past. Especially if they wanted to survive._

"_Ya. That's probably it. We can fit in there, you know we both could be good workers and so long as we keep to ourselves there'll be no trouble." Victor stated, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders and cracking a smile to reassure James that everything would be fine. _

"_Okay Victor… I trust you." James said, believing his own words completely._

"Trust my ass." Victor snarled angrily causing a few people to jump in surprise and walk faster. He sneered at that, people were so frail. Easy to scare. But that was to be expected of creatures that were less then them. Creatures who were nothing but prey meant to satiate their needs whether it is through more carnal ways or by spilling their blood and losing their life. His stomach growled, he tried to remember the last time he ate but couldn't quite put his finger on it. So it was time to find something to eat. Looking around his search for a half decent restaurant to go to was halted at the sights of a museum that he remembered going to during his time apart of Team X. Before Jimmy left.

Victor headed there, if he remembered correctly they had a cafeteria.

_Victor walked through the place, his brother was with him. Neither of them said a word, they didn't have to. Stryker gave them the day off to do what they wanted so long as they didn't cause too much trouble, not that Stryker's words ever meant anything to Victor. If he wanted a day off, he took it and if he wanted to start trouble he did. He stopped when he realized his brother wasn't following him anymore. Turning around he noted his brother was reading something. Looking at the skeleton next to his brother he noted it to be an extinct cat of sorts. _

"_Oh scary." Victor taunted lightly as he stood right next to his brother, almost touching his side. Which no doubt would catch people's attention but that was fine, Victor didn't care. After all everyone would learn that Jimmy was his. _

_A scoff was the only acknowledgment he got from Jimmy though, and that won't do. Looking down he read what it said faintly. _

"_A Sabretooth, eh. You like that cat?" Victor asked, making sure his brother new there was a question to be answered. Victor didn't bother moving as his brother turned his attention to him. Much better. _

"_Actually, Victor. It's not a Sabretooth… Proper name for it is Smilodon fatalis." James answered calmly while mocking his brother slightly, though he knew when to draw the line in taunting his brother. Victor ignored the taunting, it was nothing to him. It wasn't a try for the alpha position so thus it was shoved under the category of why little brothers were a pain in the ass. _

"_Same fuckin' thing." Victor shrugged while glaring at a couple of people who obviously didn't like him swearing. In the distance he could hear Wade teasing Bradley while John obviously wondered around with Fred. No doubt Zero was kissing Stryker's ass like usual. _

"_Isn't." James stated knowingly, though he could tell this conversation was coming to an end which was fine he was getting bored of it as well. Victor turned his attention back to his brother and crossed his arms. _

"_You didn' answer my question." Victor huffed slightly, it wouldn't be allowed to go unanswered before they left this place and hopefully soon. This place bored him, yet his brother was obviously having a decent time, so Victor doesn't mind being bored for some time more. Faintly he wanted to scoff; he could seriously picture his little brother as a teacher of sorts. Deeming that as stupid and unlikely he shoved that idea away. _

"_Ya I like it, though from the looks of it it's a pretty nasty predator in its day." James answered with a shrug as he wondered faintly where to go next, he's only saw a bit of this place and wanted to see more after all who knows when the next time he'll be in here. Victor raised a brow slightly, it was something he didn't know about his brother and faintly he wondered what else he didn't know. _

"_Obviously didn' help it in the end." Victor observed as he watched his brother look around slightly. _

"_Obviously… Hey do you know where they have a skeleton of a fury elephant? Forgot what it's called." James mused half mindedly as he took a few steps away from Victor while looking. _

"_It's called a wooly mammoth… or something like that. Stupid name." Victor stated a sneer in place to mock his brother for not knowing. _

"_Whatever… Do you know where it is?" James grunted out while looking, in the corner of his eyes he saw John and Fred reading something about something stupid no doubt. Victor's eyes narrowed; obviously he failed in taunting his brother for not knowing something so obvious like that. Crossing his arms he followed his brother as he wondered about. _

"_How should I know?" Victor huffed slightly. _

Victor walked up to the museum, it was closed but that didn't stop him as he entered anyway. Walking right up to the Smilodon he stepped over the barrier a thick rope created without any trouble he ran his hand over the head in a petting manner gently. He didn't want to break the thing, after all it was thanks to it's being here that he now knows his new name.

"Sabretooth." Victor stated calmly, his brother liked this extinct cat so he took a name that identified with it. Why not though? After all it could probably give him that loophole he needed. As Victor, he was trapped by his past life. But as Sabretooth he could operate free of those emotions when he's busy doing a job or whatever he decides to do. And if he plays this right, he can be Victor too when he wasn't being Sabretooth. His perfect loophole.

He knew that people probably wouldn't understand his reasoning for the whole thing here but they didn't. He understood, and that was all that mattered.

"You! You're not suppose to be in here!" A pudgy security stated as tough as he could muster. He had no weapons on him; Victor smiled cruelly as he turned his attention to the man.

"Oh? Is that so?" Victor taunted as he stepped over the rope towards the man who noticed his extended claws and stepped back. Victor could smell the fear starting to come off of him.

"Y-yes?" The pudgy security guard said still trying to be tough but the way he was being eyed by the odd man in black made him uneasy especially the cold look in those sadistic eyes, he was struck with the flight or fight reaction and he naturally chosen flight. Victor took a breath in, he loved it when they ran.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Heh, I kinda thought it would be entertaining if Victor took the name Sabretooth because of his brother in some way or another. And I mentioned in a flashback that Victor got chocolate and tea for a Christmas, that was from the flashback oneshot I wrote called "A Christmas Remembered". I couldn't help it.

So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 3**

The chase didn't last long, which by many counts was a shame. An injured elk ran faster then the pudgy human could. And he had a head start unlike the elk he chased down and killed so many times, every time he was nearly on top of them before they ran. The man blubbered something akin to begging for mercy, Victor only chuckled darkly at that as he approached in a confident swagger that clearly spells out his victory.

"P-please do-don't kill-kill me." The pudgy pleaded, he didn't care that his eyes started to water or that he was sweating profusely from his fear but something about this man scared him and it wasn't even the claws despite the fact that there size didn't help his fear any. A dark chuckle was the answer to the security guards plea for mercy as Victor crouched down and looked the security in the eyes and watched the fear swim freely there as those eyes remained wide and unblinking. It fascinated him how humans could keep their eyes open so wide and this long when afraid.

The man reminded him of someone, another fat man he met once. The only difference this time was that it was the man was afraid of him rather then his brother afraid of the man. The difference between his brother and this man was that his brother stopped being afraid and grew stronger thanks to him, all thanks to him yet Jimmy betrayed him nonetheless. The security guard however never betrayed him, and will die today.

_Victor snarled, angrily. The large man that seemed to be several sizes too big even for his own slimy skin has been terrorizing his baby brother when he wasn't around. That was unacceptable, not to mention it was about time to get his brother to stand up for himself and throw a punch or use those hidden claws. Though Victor didn't really blame his brother for his current weakness, he was still young. Younger then Victor is and he was the older brother so it was his duty to protect his brother and teach him how to be strong. _

"_Oh, what's this. Big brother not happy with how I'm treating the wittle cry baby sniffling behind you." The obese man taunted, behind him his friends cheered him on using his nickname Cookie. _

"_He ain't sniffling. Doesn't wan'ta waist the time on you." Victor taunted right back, ignoring as his claws pierced his palms. It's been a couple weeks since he last de-clawed himself and swore to never do it again. _

"_Why you little ungrateful shit-face!" Cookie snarled as he swung his large fist, catching Victor in the jaw. Victor cursed that he wasn't fast enough, nor was he really all that strong but he had to make sure to let everyone know that you don't mess with him or with his brother. _

"_Victor!" James yelped, he flinched at the fact that his older brother was struck hard and knocked to the ground yet he couldn't make himself move in order to help him despite how he wanted to. Victor ignored his brother and got right back up, their father hit him harder then the man did. He could take a beating, that's for sure. _

"_You hit like a girl." Victor sneered as he relaxed his hands so his fingers fell free from their place against his palms. He braced to attack as Cookie swung his fist again but was pulled back to the ground by a man called 'Smitty', Victor didn't care for him but respected him enough to not cause trouble with him. After all, he stuck up for James and him when they first got here against Cookie and a few of his scrawny no good friends. _

"_That's enough Cookie. You leave them kids alone, ya hear." Smitty gruffly spoke as he positioned himself between the two, not noticing the claws that Victor tucked away. _

"_Aw Smitty, we was just having fun." Cookie spoke, his voice sickly sweet. Victor's eyes narrowed, showcasing a look that will become worse and more of a warning sign when he's older. _

"_Get out of here." Smitty told Cookie, who did what he was told, Smitty turned around and looked at the two boys. Victor forced the glare away and looked up at the man who was still by far taller then he was. Victor clearly noted that the man was the alpha of this barely held together town of nobodies. That didn't matter though, with him and James it was Victor who was the alpha. _

"_Thank you sir." Victor said, he felt like vomiting at those words though. Never liking to thank someone for dealing with a situation he could have done on his own. _

Victor focused on the man who was making an attempt at crawling away. Using his claws he hooked them into the man's back forcing him to scream, though the scream was quickly muffled by the floor as Victor pushed his face into it and hard.

"Tsk, tsk. There's no escape for you Pudgy." Victor taunted as he forced the man to sit up. Victor smiled at the tears that broke free from the pain he no doubt caused by his claws and pushing the man's face into the floor.

"P-pl…" The pudgy security guard tried to make out, his back hurt and so did his face from nearly becoming apart of the floor. Victor tsked at that but was distracted by the sounds in front of the entrance. Standing up he moved closer and peered out and noticed it was only two young lovers most likely flirting as they walked. Stopping long enough to claim the other's lips. He never had that, not in that way like they did. His love was different, it was fiercer and possessive and far more dangerous for people weaker then them. Tender moments were few and rare, rarer as time gone on.

He could hear crawling, fast paced and frantic yet he couldn't tear his attention away from the lovers who just started to move again. He knew he was capable of love; he loved his brother after all. And that love hurt him in the end, so unlike those stories he hears about. Which was where Sabretooth came in, Sabretooth wasn't capable of love and he didn't love anyone. Victor might have loved his brother and protected him in the past but to Sabretooth, Jimmy was the enemy. Jimmy was the ultimate prey to bring down. After all, what greater victory could be found then bringing down another predator?

"Oh Pudgy. Where you goin?" Victor taunted as he walked after the man, right on his heels while he tried to crawl away. Victor didn't stop him, just followed steadily within arms reach to taunt and mock the man. Showing him who was the one in control, after all Victor could snatch the life from him with one swipe of his claws.

"Please… Please just let me go… I… I swear I won't tell anyone." The pudgy security guard whimpered as he tried in vain to remain ahead of the monstrous man. Victor sighed, a mockery of impatience.

"Pudgy, you know that can't happen. After all, I can't have you spreadin' rumors of me bein' here now can I?" Victor taunted, though he really wanted the man to ask him his name. After all he wanted to introduce his greatest idea. After all, what was greater then recreating yourself to be the perfect killer? Despite the fact that he already was perfect in what he does.

"B-Bu…" The pudgy security guard pleaded, he knew he should have called in sick today after all something told him to not go in to work and he wasn't sure why this morning. Victor let his eyes wonder upwards and noticed that right behind the man was a large skeleton of a wooly mammoth. Jimmy wanted to see it the last time they were here over six years ago.

"I have a wonderful idea, Pudgy." Victor said, finally reading the name tag before continuing, "Jimmy, my Jimmy not you, wanted to see this big stupid skeleton behind you. Why don't we dress it up so it's improved on appearance?"

"Wh-wha…" Pudgy questioned, confused on the turn of events first he was going to get killed now he was going to have to vandalize the magnificent skeleton behind him. Victor smiled at the confusion he smelled in the air, he really loved it when they started to calm down under the impression that they were going to live and remain untouched by him. It was always a greater pleasure to see that horror when they realize that they were wrong. So very wrong.

Victor didn't give the obese man any time to react or even think as he pounced, using claws and his fangs he nearly turned the man inside out. He didn't scream, didn't get the chance to as Victor tore the man's throat out first, after all he didn't need anyone interfering. He left what salvageable inner organs left dangling off the skeleton as a surprise gift for the customers who visit this museum later as well as a signature of his newest name behind so they new that Sabretooth was responsible for this act. Now, all he had to do was escape and find a place to shower. He couldn't be seen walking around with blood coating his arms and wherever else it splattered.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** What do you think? I for one and quite fond of the flashback scenes. Those parts are my fav parts of this fanfic. As for how long it'll be, I figure at least one or a few more chapters in order for him to be fully known as Sabretooth rather then Victor Creed in public's eye as well as the Governments (somehow).

And Smitty, Cookie are all characters from the comic: Wolverine Origin by Jenkins, Kubert and Isanove.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: **__OOC and some violence against a woman_

**Chapter 4**

Victor made quick time away from the museum, no sirens or anything which told him that good ol' Pudgy has yet to be discovered. Pity, he would have loved to hear the reaction of his latest deed. And he wasn't finished yet; all he wanted to do was kill. Kill. Kill. People wouldn't be far off if they called him a mindless animal at the moment. Snickering at that he set his attention on a house, he could hear people inside of it. A man, a woman and what sounded like an infant. Smiling cruelly he choose that house to take his shower in. Training his hearing he couldn't hear anyone in either of the other houses and there were no cars in the driveways either. Meant one thing, they were out for the day. Good. No one to stop him.

Jimmy would hate what he was about to do, lectured him countless times too. But that made it all the better, after all he was Sabretooth. And Sabretooth was Jimmy's enemy. Heading up the stairs he knocked loudly a few times. They answered, which would be their final mistake. A cruel smile crossed his features as they noticed the blood, though he didn't give them chance to scream as he lunged with a punch knocking the man out and closing the door behind him.

A scream came from the kitchen; the wife noticed the trouble and held a kitchen knife feebly. She obviously didn't expect this today. Neither of them did. A dark chuckle was the only response he gave as he dragged the unconscious man into the kitchen, that was when the crying of an infant caught his attention.

_Victor groaned, how come he got stuck with such stupid questions? _

"_Victor? You didn't answer me… I'm curious I never learnt about this…" James asked as he walked behind his brother, eyeing their surroundings calmly after all from what he's learnt so far you had to keep a look out for anything in your surroundings. Victor sighed inwardly while gritting his teeth today was the day his little brother had to prove the fact that little brothers were designed to be annoying. _

"_What do you want?" Victor asked harshly as he turned around abruptly nearly causing his now eleven year old brother to walk into him. A scowl and a slight glare for his tone was all he got from his brother, after all Jimmy knew that Victor was the leader. He was the alpha and so far that wasn't challenged but then again, once his brother grew more and more he knew that would change. He'll burn that bridge when they got there though. _

"_Where do babies come from?" James asked, he already had a vague idea but he still wanted to know what Victor would say about the matter and not to mention the look he just got made the question well worth it. Victor just stared at his brother. He didn't ask that question did he?! Does this mean he'd get stuck explaining what everyone should know by now! Damn! Damn! Damn! _

"_Wha…" Victor managed to make out, though the smirking face of his brother snapped him back to reality. His brother was going to pay! Victor didn't give him any chance to react as he hit him right in the face knocking him down onto his ass. James retaliated by getting back up and punching his brother back. Victor snarled at the punch, he didn't pay attention to the fact that they were standing on top of a small hill when he tackled James causing them both to tumble down it. _

_Both landing right in a puddle of mud that formed from the rain that stopped at least twenty or so minutes earlier. It was enough to stop the fight as they both sat in the mud glaring at each other. Victor picked up a hand full and threw it at James hitting him in the face. _

"_You know where. Dumb ass." Victor huffed as he stood up and fixed his cloths so they didn't stick to him too much from being wet now. His brother did the same, smiling away at the whole thing. _

"_Course I do… Mostly…" James answered as he followed his brother up the hill. _

Victor tore his eyes away from the crying infant and turned his attention to the woman who was trying to dial a number on her phone frantically, so frantically she obviously missed numbers. A malicious gleam entered his already sadistic expression.

"Lets find out. Shall we." Victor sneered as his claws lengthened; the woman grabbed the knife again. Good. He could see there was fight in this one; it's been a long time since he got to break a frail with a fighting spirit. The man showed no signs of waking up any time soon. Good. He approached her, cornering her against the counter as she held the knife between them. It was a useless attempt at defending herself. He chuckled slightly as he drew closer; a wild slash caught him on the chest. He moved back only for show, it didn't hurt and was already healing before he even started to move forward in a quick lunge at her.

Gripping her neck he forced her closer, she stabbed him in a purely reacting move. He felt it enter his stomach. Getting shot hurts more, a punch from his brother more so. But then again, his brother's punches usually had claws in them that dug in and twisted with each minor movement the hand made or any move he made.

"What do you want?!" She forced out, trying to force her fear away without success as she was forced to stare into the eyes of a man she new was dangerous and a threat to her son above all else, she was shocked that he didn't even look fazed by the knife she stabbed him with. Victor eyed her coldly as he forced her to look sideways, revealing more of her neck.

"I never understood why Jimmy liked your kind so much? You and your weak husband are weak, frail. Nothing, less then we are. Yet he likes your kind so much." Victor mused as he forced her to look back at him once he was finished examining her frail neck, he already knew from experience that it breaks easy.

"Jimmy sounds like… A smart man." She made out, not really knowing if it was the smartest thing to say but she already decided from what he said she liked this Jimmy character more then she ever would this man. Victor snarled angrily, his sadistic mood quickly turning to a crueler and angered one as he let go of her and backhanded her hard enough to leave her whole left check red from the size of his hand. He watched with mild interest as she fell to the ground holding her reddened cheek.

"Don't you every say _his_ name!" Victor snarled out angrily, most of the words bordering on a growl. No one was allowed to speak of his brother in his presence; no one was allowed to say the name Jimmy in his presence. He was the only one who can call Jimmy by that name. Only him. He pulled out the knife and dropped it next to her, daring her. He stood over her for a moment before dropping to a knee over her. She grabbed the knife quickly and tried to use it as a weapon; he broke her arm for that.

Victor ignored the crying infant as he used one hand to hold her down from by the back of her neck while he used his free hand and dug his claws into her back dragging them downwards, tearing both her skin and cloths as he went.

_Victor snarled as he paced in front of his brother, the air stunk of blood and death and of course his brother's disappointment was evident in Jimmy's expression as he stood nearby. World War 2 had yet to come into its supposed final year. _

"_What happened here ain't right Victor. You know it!" James snarled fists tight. Around them were both men and woman, though the woman looked like they went through hell before they were granted peace in death. _

"_What the fuck does that mean?!" Victor snarled, not yet coming off his need to spill blood. And if his brother kept pushing like this they would have one of their disagreements right on the muddy street behind Jimmy. _

"_You killed them! They're civilians Victor, they ain't soldiers. They're jus' civilians!" James snarled, disgusted at his brothers lack of restraint. Victor heard the disgust and it did nothing but rile him even further. A fight would break out, no doubt about that now. _

"_They're nothing! They are the apart of the enemy's side, that alone should make you ignore their deaths! Damn it Jimmy, grow up." Victor snarled, trying to prove a point before the fight breaks out in case he needed to push that point in further to a point where his brother won't forget it anytime soon. It would save his brother a lot of hassle when he figures it out for himself. _

"_They. Are. Civilians. They didn't deserve this." James snarled dangerously as he felt his well hidden claws crawling their way past his wrists and into his hands ready to show themselves to the world. Victor saw this and sneered, usually in any other argument he would smirk in mocking but this wasn't any other argument. This was a whole new one, one fight he never had with his brother before and didn't think he would have too. _

"_Quite talkin' like you're one of them Jimmy. When will you learn? We ain't like everyone else." Victor snarled, his claws lengthened causing dried blood to flack off and crack as they did. That didn't matter; new blood would stain his claws red soon. _

"_Maybe. But we ain't like this…" James snarled out as he felt his claws pierce through skin painfully, the pain meant nothing though he was well used to it by now after so many years._

"_Like what?!" Victor snapped as he took a few aggressive steps towards his brother, a warning that he knew wouldn't be taken by his foolish brother. _

"_Like animals. We ain't fucking animals. We damn well shouldn' kill like 'em either." James spat out, too many times they were treated like animals and much to his dismay over the years his brother was acting more and more like one, leaving him to feel unsure and lost about that fact. Victor snarled angrily for a moment before the snarling died down. _

_Victor snorted as he paced back and forth slightly, his stupid brother was too naïve. Didn't he teach him better then this?! They were animals! The both of them!_

* * *

_**Authoress Note:**__ Well? What do you think about this chapter? I figure at least one or two more chapters in order to get Victor to truly call himself Sabretooth and be recognized as Sabretooth. Or at least, I figure at least that many chapters. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pain. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up, then the sound of his son crying. It wasn't long until he woke up to his worst nightmare come true as his vision started to come into focus to the bloodied mess that was his wife, she was alive still much to his relief. Though he couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing or not. She was huddled in a small tight ball, barely clothed and what cloths was still on her were now stained red instead of the light yellow her dress used to be.

"Sharon!" He managed as he quickly got to her side, gently touching her to nesses her injuries. She pulled away from his touch though, which he figured was only normal for what she no doubt been through. She kept trying to say something, but it was barely above a whisper. Leaning close he tried to pick up what she was saying.

"Mo… he's a… monster… Sabre… tooth… Monster…" She brokenly whispered, whispering only because her throat hurt from the screams forced from her and the grip that was around her neck at some point. He couldn't quite understand what she was saying, nothing other then monster made sense. After all, why would she mention the name of some extinct cat? He didn't know what to do. He fought hard against the panic he felt in the situation he was in.

His son was screaming his head off in his highchair. His wife was hurt and badly, she looked like she was mauled by an animal from what he could see. Obvious knife wounds designed to look like…

"Claws…" He muttered as he noted she flinched at the word. Now he remembered, the person dressed in black who knocked on their door had claws on the tip of his fingers. How was that possible! How could someone have claws rather then fingernails! It just wasn't possible. No wonder his wife kept saying monster, she most likely meant it in more ways then one.

Stirring himself to action he managed to get to the phone and dialed the police's number and frantically asked for help, he had to repeat himself more then once but they got the idea and hopefully would get here soon. He noticed the knife, it was covered in blood. He hoped they wouldn't suspect he would do such a thing to her, he would never hurt her. She was his world. He loved her more then anything else in the world.

That was when he heard the shower stop. When was it going? Was it on when he woke up? Panic and fear rose in him as his stomach sank. What should he do! He didn't know.

* * *

Victor stood in the shower, completely satiated in more then one ways. He kept his incisions from being fatal wounds, he wanted her to live so she could tell whoever asks her that Sabretooth was here. Not Victor. He didn't want to be Victor anymore, it hurt to be Victor. Being Sabretooth on the other hand didn't hurt, it gave him power and above all else it gave him back control.

He could hear the man call out a name downstairs above the sound of crying. The child he ignored the entire time. Chuckling he finished cleaning himself, he loved to be clean, and watched as the blood came off him and turned pink as it diluted in the water going down the drain. His cloths were hanging to dry on the towel hangers in the bathroom with him. He washed those first after all, he didn't feel like wearing bloodied cloths of pudgy the security officer and a frail who laid broken downstairs. He remembered their screams so well.

His lips twitched into a smirk as he turned the water off, he could almost imagine the reaction he would get from the man once he realized that they weren't alone in the house. Taking his time he dried off and got dressed, uncaring if the cloths were still wet, they would be dry soon enough and he didn't have time to wait for them to be completely dry anyways. His shoes were the last to go on, inside there was groves due to the fact that he had claws on the tips of his toes as well. The only problem with that was that he actually went through a lot of socks when he bothered with them.

With everything done he turned off the light and ignored how he scratched the doorframe as he exited the bathroom. He could smell the fear from the man now as well as the woman, not to mention he can smell the stink of a dirty diaper and the distress the baby cried in. He walked downstairs, letting them hear him coming instead of his usual not making a sound when he walked. People usually were surprised that he could walk so quietly despite his size. Stryker was surprised more then once when he approached the insignificant man from behind more then once, before and after Jimmy left.

He watched as the man's color drained further from his features as he was noticed by the man. Smiling cruelly he ignored how the man held the phone to his ear, he heard talking coming from the phone. The person on the other line was most likely trying to reassure the man. A pointless attempt, the man would die today no matter who was coming. The more the better, it would go far in satiating his bloodlust.

"I… I already called the cops…" The man managed, his senses alert in his fear as he listened to the ticking of the clock behind him and the wails of his child and the sobs of his wife behind him, the man in front of him frightened him more then he ever expected anyone to frighten him.

"I know." Victor taunted as he took the phone from the man's hand with deceiving gentleness and hung it up, cops were a good thing. After all, they provided a half decent fight but they will never put up as much of a fit as someone who was his equal would be able to. Like Jimmy could. Shifting his weight slightly and turning his head he could hear the sirens coming closer and closer. His lips twitched into a slight smile of anticipation.

The man opened his mouth but never got the chance to say anything as Victor decided then to lash out with a single swipe with his left hand tearing deep gash wounds into the man's face causing him to stumble back before falling to the ground with a heavy thud. He ignored the gasp of both pain and surprise from the mother who he could imagine was recoiling further from the situation. Moving calmly he stopped near the child who looked like it was leaking from everywhere possible in its desperate wails. Scoffing in disgust he moved towards the front door, ignoring the blood that dripped off his hand as he walked. That was the only thing bloody on him at the moment.

But that would change as soon as the police arrived. Another scent was detected, a mutant. Familiar faintly, but not by much. Shoving that aside he focused on the police who were parking near the house and getting out with weapons drawn, they obviously saw his claws and the man obviously gave them a description of sorts before the phone was hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Victor smirked in well placed arrogance, their weapons means nothing. He's been hit by worse before and hit by bigger weapons and guns. Those would be nothing more then pea shooters now. Walking down the steps he slowly approached the road where the men where, it was fun to watch their brave behavior. But that would change very quickly once they realized that they were nothing but lambs to the slaughter.

"Freeze!" One cop yelled, he was close to the back and out of Victor's reach. But that won't change his fate today, he was going to die. That much Victor was sure about, smiling wickedly Victor did what he was told to do on a whim.

"Get on the ground, now!" Another cop yelled, he was closer and only a few steps out of his reach. Victor chose him to be the first to die today.

"On the ground?" Victor asked mockingly, indicating the ground with a movement of his hand before stating, "It's rather filthy, I'd rather not." The filth of the ground didn't concern him, he's been on worse. No he was just playing at the moment. A cat with a mouse you could say. Victor took a step forward; the man shouted the command to stop but this time Victor didn't listen. Didn't want to, he had enough and wanted them to die.

His bloodlust took over as he lunged forward in a quick fluid motion, a grace that his size deceives people in thinking he doesn't possess. It was a feral grace, grace that an animal possessed with natural ease. The man fired two shots into his chest as Victor grabbed hold of the man's arm breaking it when he increased its pressure. Gaining a scream, Victor smiled at that. Victor let the man struggle while he watched with a bored expression on his face as the other cops moved in on his position threatening to fire.

Push over's the whole lot of them.

A quick swipe of his claws the man was dead, no longer having much of a throat left. With him dead he turned his attention on the next one.

Victor slashed through the next cop who was the closes. No matter, the man meant nothing to him. He was nothing more then a lamb to the slaughter. Bullets entered him from the side, that meant nothing to him either. Shifting on his feet he was ready to pounce when all of a sudden the police cars sounded like they were straining, the cops were trying to pull the triggers without success up to the point where the gun's flew right from their hands.

Eye's narrowing he stood up straighter, backing away from the bloody mess he made out of the one cop and eyed the situation in front of him. The guns now faced the police officer's and fired.

"Homo sapiens and their guns, it's a wonder they lasted so long." A voice said, calm but with arrogance properly placed in his own abilities. Victor detected confidence as well but ignored it as he turned towards the voice. Victor noted that a man was approaching, an elderly man with a frail who looked too perfect to be normal standing behind him with a confident sly look on her face and shining in her eyes.

"Who're you?" Victor snapped, how dare someone interrupt his fun?! Victor wanted to growl but chose not to instead he watched the man very closely ignoring the frail to his left.

"Magneto, this lovely lady to my left is Mystique." Magneto answered, lips twitching slightly in amusement as he eyed the situation in front of him uncaring about the dead on the ground, the better

"Mutants." Victor stated calmly, it would explain the guns and the frail that looked too perfect. He eyed them cautiously with a hard look that could pass as the look from someone who was deciding on where to put the bullets.

"Yes, as are you." Magneto stated calmly, approaching while still keeping some distance between the two of them.

Victor made no move to lengthen the distance between them nor did he make a move to harm the two in front of him. Reports spoke of a mutant who controlled metal who escaped one of the compounds under Stryker's command, which intrigued Victor at the time. Still did to some extent.

"What do you want?" Victor asked calmly, crossing his arms and inwardly reminding himself to rewash his jacket later.

"I'm creating a group of mutants called The Brotherhood. Our purpose is simple, to ensure mutants will never be enslaved by homo sapiens." Magneto stated, choosing words to suite his purpose while leaving out other reasons that would get the more morally encoded when it came to mutants into joining.

"And that matters to me enough to join, why?" Victor mused, annoyed by such a reason. It wasn't enough to join the group; he already knows that something like that would happen. That humans would never accept mutants in any way. Like they never accepted him like the world did his brother, so he returned the favor in full.

"You don't have to care about my reasoning's in creating this group, it's what you gain that you should be interested in." Magneto stated, not quite expecting the answer he got but it was nothing to worry about he could easily back track and reword everything in order to get his way due to the fact that he was rather good at it.

"Which would be?" Victor asked, not moving an inch from where he stood. He didn't have to, the man wanted something he would have to either be more convincing or come closer to be forceful which would be a death wish right there.

"The hunt, and the freedom to kill when you chose to and when you feel like it. Although I would prefer you stick only to humans unless a certain mutant forms a group himself to stand in our way." Magneto explained calmly, watching the man clothed in black carefully while noting that Mystique shifted slightly behind him.

Victor thought about it for a moment, he could do all those things already without needing permission to do it or needing to be in a group in order to achieve it. Yet joining this group could further develop Sabretooth, his new identity. Not to mention, it could entertain him for some time.

"For your information, I can do all that already without having to be in a club of sorts." Victor stated and noted the man's mouth opened to say something in agitation most likely when Victor cut him off by continuing, "But, I'll join your little club for now. Where do I sign up?" The last part was a complete mock; a sneer could be heard in his voice.

"No need for that. And what is it that I should call you?" Magneto asked, pleased to have another and possibly powerful member of his newly formed group that only consisted of three people including himself but he was sure that they would gain more members in due time.

Victor smirked, showing off his sharp fangs as he replied,  
"Sabretooth."

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Well, this is it. The last chapter of this story. Hopefully you enjoyed it enough to read XD and to be kept entertained enough when bored XD


End file.
